


Dispersion: Love In Every Color

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, hux caught feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Hux reflects on his relationship with Kylo, all the different aspects to it, in terms of color.





	Dispersion: Love In Every Color

Black. Everything was so black around them, always. The vastness of space, their clothes, and their hearts maybe?

 

Hux considered this: he had actually thought about it quite a few times, in many ways. Tonight he was thinking about Kylo in a different light. Light. He brought his hand to his chest, and pulled a fine silver chain hidden underneath his shirt. Hux was not superstitious. He’d never had need of talismans or amulets, but this was neither. This crystal was a gift from Kylo and even though Hux might have sneered at the thought of sharing such sentimental nonsense, the truth was he felt closer to Kylo knowing he wore a matching piece around his neck.

 

With careful fingers, almost reverently, Hux twirled the crystal until its sharp angles caught the light dispersing it on the floor. Colors. Yes, this was closer to what Kylo was for him now. Hux would not go as far as to say that he had never seen colors before but rather, he felt he understood them better now. He closed his eyes and his personal rainbow still shone behind his eyelids. Yes, Kylo gave meaning to the spectrum.

 

Hux tugged on the chain and a dull pain reminded him of a bruise Kylo had recently left there. Purple. His mind wandered to that memory, Kylo’s passion, his kisses. Hux smiled and shook his head. No, no, he could not get carried away. Those thoughts would only lead him to summon Ren to his quarters immediately and Hux needed some time alone to think. Hux opened his eyes and tried to focus on something else. He reminded himself of their royal status. They had defeated old leaders and enemies together and they ruled over the galaxy, together. 

 

They could have surrounded themselves in luxuries and extravagance but they knew their true wealth was in each other. Kylo liked simple things, like those little violet flowers. He would deny it, of course, but Hux knew he thought they were beautiful —and they did have a nice, sweetish smell. Just like Kylo. Hux had teased Kylo about the flowers when he’d first found an uneven bouquet in his quarters. They were for him, Kylo himself had picked them. Hux had said nothing else, instead, he spent the next hour braiding some of them into Kylo’s hair. These days, everyone around them knew it was of the utmost importance that there be a fresh bouquet every few days. Otherwise, Hux would see red. 

 

Red. Wasn’t that the color of love? Maybe. But not really, not for him at least. Hux’s mind drifted to Kylo’s lightsaber and what it implied: rage, blood, violence. Yes, this was what red meant to Hux, to them. In the first days after they rose to power, that kind of red was a constant. There were attacks, attempts were made on Hux’s life but none of that mattered, Hux didn’t need to be afraid. His knight, his lover, his beloved was always there to defend him, to inflict punishment on his enemies. Red. Kylo’s raw emotion, always so near the surface. Kylo lashing out at the slightest provocation, any hint of a threat against them. Kylo returning to Hux with the blood of their enemies on him, and Hux letting Kylo wrap him in his arms, smearing blood on them both, tasting it on his lips.  That was the other side of red, their passion and their lust for each other.

 

That image of Kylo fresh from battle pressing him against a wall, kissing him until their lips hurt made Hux shiver. He ran his fingers through his hair. Orange. Of course. Kylo was fascinated by his hair. Hux didn’t think much of it; he didn’t hate it but he wasn’t particularly fond of it either. But that was before Kylo told him how beautiful he found it. 

 

“Can you guess my favorite color?” Kylo had asked one night while tugging gently on Hux’s hair. 

“No.” Hux did not have time for nonsense, he’d swatted Kylo’s hand away and kept working. This had only made Kylo tug a little harder.

“Sunset,” he’d said.

“That is not a color.” Hux remembered saying then.

“Sure it is. And it’s my favorite, the dying light before darkness takes over. And it’s infinitely more beautiful on you. You are my personal sun, my star.” Kylo had brushed a lock off Hux’s face and it was then Hux had realized that he did want to know Kylo’s favorites, that he’d treasure everything Kylo wanted to give.

 

Hux rotated the crystal between his fingers and the rainbow danced before him. He was a star for Kylo, was Kylo a star for him? Hux was not sure about that, but he knew Kylo was certainly something blindingly bright, maybe akin to the gold of his Emperor crown. The crown that Kylo refused to wear, incidentally. No matter how much or how Hux pleaded with him. 

 

“Yellow doesn’t suit me.” Kylo would insist every time. “It is you who are the Emperor.” Hux would almost always lose his temper.

“No! We rule together!” He’d raise his voice in exasperation and yet, Kylo always knew how to calm him. 

“The only gold I will accept from you, Hux, is something I can wear on my ring finger.”  

That had been Kylo’s latest quip and it had had the desired effect of stunning Hux into silence.  _ Very well, _ he’d said to himself a few days later.  _ If Kylo desires a ring, a ring he shall have. _ Hux hadn’t raised the matter again but he would, soon. He let go of the crystal for a minute to feel the inside pocket of his greatcoat. The rings were there, safe. He’d had his crown modified, a piece taken off it to cast two rings for him and Kylo. “We’ll see if yellow doesn’t suit you, Ren.” Hux smirked and he lifted the crystal again.  

 

Was it possible that they'd found happiness together? He was still afraid to believe it, afraid that they'd lose everything and even more afraid to think that they'd lose each other. Hux remembered then the awful moments when he feared he’d lost Kylo. He’d been badly wounded in battle. After securing their victory, his Knights brought him to the medbay covered in blood. Hux wanted nothing more than to hold him, tend to Kylo himself, but he knew he had to step aside, let the experts work. Hux shuddered at that memory. It was so… Blue. The blueish light of the bacta tank where Kylo seem to float peacefully. That blue light that Hux spent hours by, reading reports, barking orders, not daring to leave Kylo’s side. And during those days, not only was his own mood affected, a suffocating sadness enveloping him, but also the mood among the Knights of Ren. Everything, everyone seemed blue.

 

Hux shook his head, trying to dispel that melancholy. He didn’t want to remember that. Instead, he recalled blue skies. He didn’t much like being planetside but he knew Kylo did. Yes, Ren felt as much at home with ground beneath his feet as he did in any Star Destroyer. And he had taught Hux how to enjoy nature in a way. Hux’s lips curled up in a smile. He remembered the small cabin in the middle of the forest. How did Ren knew about that place, Hux had no idea but he was grateful that he had shared that with him. Well, he was grateful  _ now _ . 

 

The first time they were there Hux didn’t appreciate all the green around him, he was muttering how much better it was to be on a ship when he tripped on a tree root. He tried to hold on to Kylo for support but he’d been caught by surprise and both of them tumbled down, rolling on the grass until they came to a stop, Ren on top of him. Hux was outraged, how could a simple tree make him fall so unceremoniously? How undignified must he look! And Ren was… laughing? Hux shoved Kylo to push him off himself but Kylo didn’t budge, he pulled some grass and smeared it on Hux’s clothes. 

 

“Even you need to get dirty from time to time, Hux.” Hux was about to protest when Kylo leaned down and kissed him. When they got up from the ground a long while later, the state of his clothes didn’t bother Hux no more. 

“Get dirty, huh?” Hux had to admit he hadn’t felt that good in a long time. A week later, the grass stains were gone and just some faded greenish bruises remained where Kylo’s fingers had dug on his skin.

 

A tall figure stood between Hux and the source of light. The rainbow at his feet disappeared. Hux came out of his reverie, collected his thoughts. He tucked the crystal —with all its hidden secrets, all those colors, all those feelings— back inside his shirt and focused on Kylo. His Knight, his lover, his beloved. The one who merged and gave meaning to the spectrum. Tonight he would ask him to marry him. They would be a vision in White.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic that I wrote for the Kylux Anthology (Spectrum). I wanted to post it here before TLJ comes out. Thank you for reading it! I hope you like it.


End file.
